


Making waves

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fall of Númenor, I Don't Even Know, Life under the sea... Is better than anything they've got up there, Sebastian is now Uinen's pet, maia life?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: A storm is brewing; Ossë wants company and fun. Uinen agrees...Fall of Numenor in c2... sorta.





	1. Chapter 1

He found her far out to sea, reclining on a large rock as the light pierced the waters above her, flickering across her skin, the slow current of the deep moving her hair in gentle wafts randomly hiding parts of her form. Crabs scuttled back and forth, combing the strands that seemed to stretch beyond vision, though at the same time they were no longer than his arm.  
  
“Come to play?” she drawled, lazily opening her eyes, and smiling, waving a hand at him in welcome. “The weather is nice – for now – but I can feel a storm rising not far from here… it promises to be spectacular.”  
  
“I wonder who tested Manwe’s temper today,” Ossë mused, sinking down from the surface of the waves to join her; the rock was a halfway-point between their two loves, far enough below the water for Uinen, and far enough towards the waves for him to feel contentment, wrapping an arm around her and feeling one of the snaky tentacles she sometimes favoured for lower limbs run lightly up his leg, tickling at the back of his knee. Today, he had chosen finned feet, webbed for speed as he cut through the water like an arrow, the soft scales that covered him making him sleek and fast.  
  
“Do you now, love?” she murmured, and suddenly he was the one lying on his back, her long hair spreading in the water around them, making his world green as it filtered the light. One of the crabs landed on his chest, making him gasp when it pinched sensitive flesh. Uinen laughed, picking the crab off him and soothing the sting with her tongue; just the right combination of raspy and soft to make him change his mind. This kind of play was not what he had planned when he spotted the dark clouds ahead, building up to a major storm, but when he tangled his hands in her hair and tugged her back up for a kiss, he figured that one way of making waves was as good as another…


	2. A Storm Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall of Numenor

“The storm is rising.” Uinen stands at the edge of an underwater precipice, staring into the impenetrable darkness. Around her, the currents play, the strands of her long hair undulating gently through the water and playing with the small silver fish that hide in it.  

“Good. It’s been too long since we’ve had a good dance,” Ossë replies, idly poking at a crab scurrying across the sandy bottom. The crab looks offended for a moment, hurrying off to hide under Uinen’s skirts. “A storm is just what we need.” Scowling after the crab, he enjoys following the curves of her body - she has legs, for once, with blue fins running along the sleek muscles – visible through the gaps in the weave of her skirt; it is made from nets lost at sea and carry the last breaths of the drowned in the seams.

Uinen’s face is grave when she turns to look at him, the crab in the palm of her hand glaring balefully from the protection of its mistress.

“Not _A_ storm, my love,” she says, setting the crustacean on her shoulder and letting it scurry off into the recesses of her hair. Her eyes are dark, the bruised purple darkness of the storm-clouds forming on the horizon, and he feels the power behind it coalesce – at once familiar and foreign, subtly chilling. “ _THE_ storm,” Uinen whispers and her smile is terrifying in its savage beauty. Ossë shivers lightly. The grey scales covering her throat ripple slightly when she swallows, her gills working in perfect time with the waves he can feel far above them. Uinen’s connection to the forces around them is never wrong, and this time, she is uncommonly grave. “This will be the storm to end all storms,” she adds dreamily, “until the Breaking of the World at the End of Days.”

Ossë shivers again, moving towards her, drawn by a sudden wave of desire.

“So they have called upon the One…” he replies, turning his face towards the building forces presaging the hand of Eru touching His Creation. “Where will it land?” he asks, unsure if he wishes to hear the answer, though he already knows what it will be.

“Númenor,” Uinen replies, swimming towards the still-calm surface. Ossë feels his own mouth split in a grin those who think him a playful shore-lapper would never recognise, feels the echo of the building storm rumble through his blood as he takes her hand.

“The anger of the One shall be glorious to see...” Ossë grins, feeling the reckless wild energy of the storm spreading through his limbs as he chases her through the choppy waves, both of them laughing.

“An in the wake of His wrath, there will be much lamenting,” Uinen replies, splashing water at him with a whoop of laughter. “But you and I...” She smiles, her teeth sharp as daggers, and her eyes glowing with the eldritch power about to be unleashed.

Ossë’s smile widens.

“We will dance.”


End file.
